Super Club
by kaitoseiki
Summary: Sepuluh anggota, sepuluh karakter berbeda. Mampukah mereka mempertahankan kredibilitas Akatsuki sebagai gank paling populer se-KIHS? / "Dasar bodoh!" kata Sasori di sela-sela tawanya. "Katanya 'bos' Akatsuki, tapi belum diserang saja sudah jatuh dari kursi."


**Super Club**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Story by: kaitoseiki

.

.

Cuaca hari ini benar-benar dingin. Matahari tidak lagi bersinar dan salju sudah mulai turun dengan lebat. Sejak televisi menayangkan acara ramalan cuaca tentang badai salju, orang-orang banyak yang menghentikan aktivitasnya di luar rumah. Toko-toko di sepanjang jalan tutup, kantor-kantor diliburkan, dan jadwal operasi bus maupun kereta dipersingkat. Konoha tampak sepi, banyak orang lewat dengan terburu-buru.

Sasori berdiri tepat di depan pintu stasiun. Kedua tangannya mendekap lima tas sekolah, sementara kepalanya dimiringkan untuk menahan ponsel di telinganya. Ia berusaha meraih pegangan pintu, tetapi gerakannya terbatas.

"_Kuso_!" dengusnya kesal.

"Apa_?_" sahut suara dari ponselnya. "Kau mengataiku?"

Sasori mencoba menggerakkan tangannya lagi untuk membuka pintu, tetapi tidak berhasil. Ia memandang sekelilingnya putus asa dan mendesah keras-keras. "Dengar Konan, aku tidak bisa membuka pintu dan hampir mati kedinginan di luar."

Tepat ketika ia akan berjongkok meletakkan barang-barang bawaannya, seorang petugas keamanan yang tidak sengaja melihatnya segera berlari membukakan pintu. Sasori menghela napas lega. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera masuk mencari _food court _tempat teman-temannya berkumpul. "Dimana kau?" tanyanya, masih dengan kepala miring.

Tidak terdengar jawaban dari seberang. Sebagai gantinya, ia malah mendengar bunyi putus-putus pendek dan setelah itu, tidak ada suara apapun lagi. _Great_!Sasori merutuk pelan. Sekarang dia sendirian seperti orang hilang dengan kedua tangan yang tidak berfungsi semestinya. Kalau saja sejak dulu ayahnya tidak melulu memberikan fasilitas transport dan membiarkannya berkeliling kota sendirian, mungkin ia tidak akan kebingungan seperti ini. Lagipula, ini benar-benar memalukan. Bagaimana bisa manusia setampan dirinya diperlakukan seperti pembantu oleh teman-temannya sendiri?

Sasori mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan menangkap salah satu sosok temannya sedang berdiri sambil tertawa tanpa dosa. Sosok itu berambut kuning cerah panjang dengan poni yang menutupi sebagian matanya. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat. Dilihat dari segi manapun, demi seluruh kereta yang ada di stasiun ini, orang itu—tidak lain dan tidak bukan—adalah Deidara, teman paling menyebalkan yang pernah ada di hidup Sasori.

"Yo! _Onii-san_, kau sedikit terlambat," sambut Deidara sok asik ketika Sasori berjalan mendekat dengan langkah lebar-lebar.

"Kau ini kemana saja, sih? Sudah hampir pukul tujuh. Bisa-bisa kita ketinggalan kereta," celetuk Konan—orang yang tadi menelepon sekaligus memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak dengan Sasori—sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jam tangannya berlebihan.

Sasori merasakan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, membiarkan udara segar mengisi seluruh paru-parunya, kemudian secara tiba-tiba, mengeluarkannya dengan, "K*MPRET! SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG MARAH PADA KALIAN!" teriaknya _full volume_, disusul suara "gedebuk" tas yang dibanting di atas meja. Pain—yang sedang asyik bermain Talking Tom—sampai terjerembab dari kursi saking kagetnya.

Sekarang semua pasang mata tertuju pada Sasori. Bukan hanya teman-temannya, tetapi semua pengunjung _food court_—termasuk _security _yang berjaga di dekat pintu masuk—juga ikut menatapnya dengan tatapan ada-apa-di-sini-apakah-ada-yang-perlu-diamankan.

Dengan terengah-engah, Sasori menarik kursi di depannya dan duduk dengan wajah tidak ikhlas. Ia menundukkan kepalanya ke dalam tas dan berpura-pura mencari sesuatu.

"Hei, apakah dia baik-baik saja?" terdengar bisik-bisik riuh rendah dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bahkan, seorang anak kecil yang kebetulan berada di dekat Sasori, menangis dan berlari memeluk ibunya. Sasori meringis serbasalah. Ia segera berdeham dan mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi pura-pura ceria. "Nah, ada makanan apa di sini?" tanyanya sedikit grogi sambil membolak-balik menu.

"Hanya ada _ekiben _dengan beberapa varian rasa, _Senpai_," kata Tobi, berusaha memberanikan diri menatap Sasori dari balik topeng lolipopnya.

"Kalau begitu aku ambil soda dingin saja," kata Sasori sambil beranjak dari kursinya menuju _vending machine_. Setelah mengambil satu _coke_, ia kembali ke tempat duduknya dan menatap sekilas wajah teman-temannya. Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Deidara, Konan, Pain, dan Tobi langsung pura-pura sibuk.

"HAHAHA," gelegar Sasori tiba-tiba. Ia meletakkan _coke_-nya di atas meja dan memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa berlebihan.

Semua wajah tegang teman-temannya berubah lega. Mereka ikut tertawa.

"Dasar bodoh!" kata Sasori di sela-sela tawanya. Ia membuka _coke_ dan menenggaknya sampai tinggal setengah. "Baru digertak saja sudah ketakutan begitu, apalagi kau, Pain." Ia menatap salah satu orang yang paling dituakan. "Katanya 'bos' Akatsuki, tapi belum diserang saja sudah jatuh dari kursi," katanya kocak sambil menekankan pada kata "bos".

Pain tersipu malu, Sasori dan yang lainnya semakin terpingkal-pingkal. Ya, Akatsuki adalah nama _gank _mereka. Sebuah _gank _yang eksis di Konoha International High School dengan jumlah anggota sebanyak sepuluh orang. _Gank _ini memiliki visi dan misi untuk menjadi populer, baik di dalam sekolah maupun di luar sekolah. Pain, yang mengaku sebagai _leader, _berambisi sekali melebarkan sayap mereka dengan mengadakan seleksi ketat untuk perekrutan anggota baru, dengan syarat sebagai berikut:

Kaya tujuh turunan.

Populer, baik di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah.

Anak dari direktur atau pemilik perusahaan besar.

Modis (ini usulan dari Konan).

Dengan semua persyaratan yang memberatkan tersebut, sejak awal _gank _ini terbentuk, belum ada satupun anggota yang bertambah. Mereka seperti di atas awan, sulit digapai tetapi ada di mana saja.

"Coba lihat apa ini." Pain, dengan percaya diri menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia membuat suara-suara aneh di depan _speaker _ponselnya kemudian memamerkan pada teman-temannya. Sebuah suara versi _chipmunk _keluar dari ponselnya, persis seperti apa yang barusan dikatakan Pain.

"Bodoh!" desis Konan sambil memukul kepala Pain dengan tasnya. Semuanya tertawa. "Anak kecil juga tahu apa yang kaumainkan. Kau benar-benar memalukan! Jangan kelihatan bodoh jika masih menggunakan seragam KIHS."

Deidara menyeruput tehnya sebentar lalu berkata dengan suara pelan, "Tidak ada yang perlu ditutup-tutupi. Akui saja kita memang bodoh. Kita kan masuk ke KIHS dengan uang."

Pain, Tobi, dan Sasori langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sementara Konan, dengan muka merah padam, memutuskan untuk tidak mengacuhkan mereka dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hei, kereta kita sudah datang."

.

.

_Di waktu yang sama, di Konoha International High School..._

"Itachi belum datang juga?" tanya seorang siswa berperawakan tinggi, dengan wajah mirip hiu kepada teman di sebelahnya.

"Belum," kata temannya acuh-tak-acuh, sambil terus membaca buku.

Hari ini, seluruh sekolah di Konoha telah memasuki tahun ajaran baru. Para siswa KIHS—dengan setelan seragam baru mereka—tersenyum cerah ketika memasuki gerbang sekolah paling bergengsi itu. Banyak dari mereka takjub, bahkan sampai terbengong-bengong memerhatikan setiap detil relief gedung yang mewah dan megah. Mereka semua tahu, KIHS adalah salah satu sekolah terbesar di dunia. Daya tampungnya hampir mencapai setengah jumlah mahasiswa perguruan tinggi. Dengan segala fasilitas di luar jangkauan sekolah-sekolah lainnya, KIHS hanya menerima orang-orang superpintar, atau orang kaya dengan sumbangan paling besar. Tidak ada yang meragukan kualitas sekolah ini. Semua lulusannya terjamin, dan tidak sedikit yang keluar menjadi orang-orang hebat di dunia.

"Hei Kisame, apakah kau sependapat denganku?" Zetsu, yang baru-baru ini mengecat warna kulitnya menjadi hijau dan putih, entah bagaimana caranya, melompat di hadapan Kisame dan Hidan yang sedang berjalan ke arah aula.

"Soal apa?" tanya Kisame, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi tertarik.

"Soal para junior kita yang menyedihkan." Zetsu sok mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya lalu berjalan menjejeri Kisame dan Hidan. "Kau baca apa, sih, Jashin?" tanyanya sambil merebut buku yang sedang dibaca Hidan.

"Hei, tidak sopan!" protes Hidan sambil merebut kembali bukunya.

"Ya ampun, benar-benar _freak_," cibir Zetsu sambil mengibaskan tangannya lagi. Ia kemudian beralih pada Kisame, "Ya, kan? Mereka semua menyedihkan," katanya sambil menunjuk satu per satu siswa yang lewat di depannya.

"Menyedihkan bagaimana?"

Zetsu segera mengubah nada suaranya menjadi serius. "Apa kau tidak lihat? Suatu kecacatan _fashion_."

"Hah?" Hidan melirik Zetsu sekilas dari bukunya.

"Mereka benar-benar kampungan. Aku sama sekali tidak melihat aura bintang KIHS yang ada di dalam diri mereka. Kacamata tebal, rambut lepek, dan cara jalan mereka yang menunduk itu. Aku tidak mengerti," lanjutnya sok dramatis. Ia berakting pusing dengan memegangi kepalanya ketika melihat seorang siswa berambut belah tengah mondar-mandir kebingungan dengan setumpuk buku tebal di tangannya.

"Itu bagus," komentar Kisame asal. Mereka bertiga sudah sampai di depan pintu aula utama KIHS. Kisame merogoh saku jasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kunci kecil. Ia membuka pintu aula dan masuk ke dalam, diikuti dua temannya.

Zetsu sedikit terkesima. "Kenapa kau bisa mendapatkan kunci aula?" tanyanya ketika mereka sudah ada di dalam.

"Itu mudah," sahut Hidan dari balik bukunya. "Kau lupa kalau dia adalah salah satu panitia MOS?"

Zetsu mengangguk-angguk paham. Ia kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di dekat pintu. "Lalu maksudmu 'bagus' tadi itu apa?"

Kisame menghela napas pelan. Ia menyalakan AC dan berjalan ke sudut ruangan. "Tentu saja bagus. Itu berarti sekarang KIHS sudah banyak orang-orang pintarnya," katanya sambil mengecek perlengkapan _sound system_.

"Bukankah dari dulu memang banyak orang pintar?"

Hidan terkekeh pelan. Ia meletakkan bukunya dan menimpali, "Tapi banyak juga yang tidak murni pintar."

"Maksudmu?"

Kisame mengangkat _mic _dan mengecek "tes-tes-satu-dua" lalu menjawab dengan suara diseret-seret,"Maksud Hidan, kau sebaiknya melamar jadi presenter bola saja. Kau berbakat jadi komentator."

Wajah Zetsu berubah jadi aneh. Ia bersiap-siap mengeluarkan ultimatum andalannya tentang bagaimana-kalau-Pain-mendengar-ini, tetapi Hidan buru-buru menyela.

"Apa yang bisa diperbuat seorang _leader _yang hobi main Talking Tom?" katanya cepat sambil meringis. Mereka semua tertawa.

.

.

Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang paling tidak disukai Sasuke dari kakaknya. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu, dengan segala persoalan yang sepele, Itachi terus-terusan mendebat Sasuke soal penampilan. Katanya, penampilan Sasuke sangat _nerd_, tidak keren, dan terlalu rapi—seperti anak mami. Kemudian, ia akan melanjutkan pidatonya mengenai bagaimana tanggapan teman-temannya terhadap Sasuke kalau sampai melihatnya dengan penampilan seperti itu.

Tapi Sasuke tidak ambil pusing. Ia menyingkirkan semua lensa kontak yang disodorkan kakaknya dan lebih memilih kacamata berlensa tebalnya. Ia juga menyisir rambutnya dengan rapi tanpa memedulikan instruksi kakaknya untuk membubuhkan sedikit gel agar lebih keren. Baginya semua itu percuma. Sasuke tidak suka hidup dalam kepura-puraan. Ia lebih suka penampilannya yang apa adanya.

"Oke, kau menang," kata Itachi putus asa pada akhirnya. Mendebat Sasuke selama setengah jam tidak ada gunanya. Semuanya mental entah kemana.

"Jadi, kau yang nyetir... Atau aku?" tanya Sasuke _stoic_. Itachi menghela napas pelan. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah mobil sebagai isyarat yang berarti "masuklah". Sasuke menurut dan masuk ke dalam.

Perjalanan menuju KIHS benar-benar hening. Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Itachi sudah tidak berminat mengajak berbicara Sasuke, begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka hanya mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang diputar dari radio hingga mobil Itachi berhenti di sebuah tempat parkir luas di area KIHS.

"Turun," kata Itachi dingin. Sasuke menurut.

"Apa yang lebih lucu dari lelucon di festival kembang api?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak tahu. Memangnya apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Kau," kata Itachi singkat lalu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Dasar sensitif," cibir Sasuke acuh tak acuh. Ia kemudian masuk ke gedung utama KIHS dan melihat-lihat denah lokasi. Baru ketika ia akan berjalan-jalan ke laboratorium, tiba-tiba speaker di sekelilingnya mengeluarkan suara kencang.

"KEPADA SELURUH SISWA BARU, DIHARAP BERKUMPUL KE AULA UTAMA KIHS SEKARANG JUGA. SEKALI LAGI, SELURUH SISWA BARU DIHARAP BERKUMPUL KE AULA UTAMA KIHS. SE-KA-RANG JU-GA. TERIMA KASIH."

Pengumuman itu mampu menggetarkan gendang telinga siapa saja meskipun hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik. Sasuke mengusap-usap telinganya pelan. Ia bergegas mengikuti siswa-siswa lain yang juga akan menuju ke aula—tanpa menyadari ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari sakunya.

.

.

"_Welcome to the _KIHS _family_!" teriak Zetsu dari atas panggung ketika para siswa mulai berdatangan. Di sebelahnya, Kisame berdiri sambil menatapnya garang. Pasalnya, baru beberapa menit yang lalu ketika ia akan memberikan pengumuman penting, tiba-tiba Zetsu melompat dan merebut _mic _dari tangan Kisame. Jadilah seluruh teritorialnya disabotase oleh Zetsu.

"_Well, well, well_. Kita lihat seberapa kerennya kalian! Hahaha," katanya sambil berjalan bolak-balik. "Kau!" Ia menunjuk seorang siswa dengan kacamata tebal yang berdiri di barisan paling belakang. "Apa tren gaya rambut bulan ini?" tanyanya dengan suara keras, membuat siswa itu menunduk dan ketakutan.

"HAHA PAYAH KAU!" teriak Zetsu sambil berjalan ke sisi lain. "Yak, kau! Ap—bmppph!" Tiba-tiba, dua orang berbaju hitam-hitam dari belakang panggung menarik Zetsu mundur. Posisi _mic _kini kembali ke jalan yang benar.

"Maaf atas gangguan yang tidak mengenakkan." Kisame membuka suara sambil tersenyum lebar. "Pertama-tama, saya ingin mengucapkan kepada kalian; selamat datang di keluarga besar Konoha International High School!" teriaknya disambut tepuk tangan yang meriah dari seluruh siswa. "Sebagai hadiah dari keberhasilan kalian karena telah masuk ke sekolah ini, kami sudah mempersiapkan bazar dan berbagai macam demo ekskul yang bisa kalian lihat setelah acara ini usai. Untuk itu, sebagai rasa terima kasih dari kita..." Ia berdeham sebentar, lalu melanjutkan, "Kita sambut kepala sekolah kita tercinta, Mr. Sarutobi!"

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan tuksedo hitam keluar dari balik panggung. Wajahnya terlihat cerah dan sumringah. Ia berjalan ke arah _stand mic _dan menyapa seluruh siswa. "Apa kabar semuaaaa?" teriaknya menggelegar. Semuanya bertepuk tangan dan bersorak. Mr. Sarutobi melanjutkan, "Saya sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian semua yang telah mempercayai sekolah ini sebagai pusat pendidikan nomor satu di Konoha. Kalian adalah bibit-bibit unggul. Kami berjanji akan memberikan pelayanan yang terbaik selama tiga tahun ke depan. Hidup KIHS!" teriaknya lagi yang langsung disambut dengan teriakan sukacita. Sambutan dilanjutkan dengan memperkenalkan para pejabat sekolah, guru, staf.

Selang sekitar setengah jam, acara penyambutan akhirnya selesai. Kisame kembali menjadi _mc _dan melanjutkan pengarahan tentang sejarah berdirinya KIHS. Ia menceritakan awal mula terbentuknya sekolah ini, yang katanya dari perjuangan para pemerhati pendidikan Kumo. Juga siapa saja pelopornya, serta prestasi-prestasi apa saja yang pernah diraih. Namun, tepat ketika ia akan mulai menerangkan tentang silsilah penerus KIHS, salah satu pintu di sudut ruangan menjeblak terbuka. Semua orang menoleh kaget. Pain, Deidara, Konan, Sasori, dan Tobi masuk dengan tampang sangar.

"Yo!" Pain, sebagai _leader _ yang paling berkuasa di antara mereka, meminta izin pada salah satu panitia untuk masuk. Panitia itu mengangguk. Pain segera naik ke atas panggung diikuti tatapan heran seluruh siswa. Ia meminjam _mic _Kisame.

"Maaf mengganggu acara kalian. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan." Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kunci kecil dengan gantungan sandal jepit yang diikat jadi satu. "Siapa diantara kalian yang merasa kehilangan benda ini?"

Seluruh siswa saling pandang dan berbisik-bisik. Beberapa diantaranya tertawa cekikikan sambil menebak-nebak siapakah pemilik benda tersebut. Pain mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, dan ia menangkap seorang siswa mengangkat tangannya.

.

.

**TBC**

.

Haloooo~ Terima kasih sudah mau mampir dan membaca. Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya, ya ^^

Saya juga ingin mengucapkan; selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri, mohon maaf lahir dan batin ^^


End file.
